Shadow the Hedgehog Original Soundtrax
Shadow the Hedgehog Original Soundtrax est l'album officiel du jeu Shaodw the Hedgehog. Il est en connexion avec l'album Lost and Found : Shadow the Hedgehog Vocal Trax. Ils sont sortis le même jour; le 22 Février 2006. Il contient 94 pistes et est en 2 CD. (L'un 45 pistes et l'autre 49) Son label est Wave Master. Musiques Disque 1 #'I Am... All of Me / Opening ver.' 1:51 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Mots et Voix: Johnny Gioeli Basse: Takeshi Taneda Tambours: Toru Kawamura Performance par Crush 40) Fichier:StHOSx-IAmAllOfMeMusic.ogg #'System: Main Menu' 1:17 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda Tambours: Toru Kawamura) Fichier:StHOSx-SystemMainMenuMusic.ogg #'Event: Prologue' 1:24 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Yutaka Minobe) Fichier:StHOSx-EventPrologueMusic.ogg #'Westopolis' 2:48 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda) Fichier:StHOSx-WestopolisMusic.ogg #'Event: Invaders' 0:46 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Jun Senoue) Fichier:StHOSx-EventInvadersMusic.ogg #'Event: Vast Nazca' 0:22 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Jun Senoue) Fichier:StHOSx-EventVastNazcaMusic.ogg #'Glyphic Canyon' 2:30 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda Tambours: Toru Kawamura) Fichier:StHOSx-GlyphicCanyonMusic.ogg #'Event: Doom's Eye' 0:38 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Jun Senoue) Fichier:StHOSx-EventDoom'sEyeMusic.ogg #'Digital Circuit' 2:59 (Musique, Guitares et Programmation additionnelle: Jun Senoue Arrangement et Programmation: Keiichi Sugiyama Basse: Takeshi Taneda) Fichier:StHOSx-DigitalCircuitMusic.ogg #'Lethal Highway' 3:28 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda) Fichier:StHOSx-LethalHighwayMusic.ogg #'Boss: Black Bull' 2:51 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda) Fichier:StHOSx-BossBlackBullMusic.ogg #'Event: Determination' 1:05 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Jun Senoue) Fichier:StHOSx-EventDeterminationMusic.ogg #'Event: EG Control Room' 0:24 (Music, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue) Fichier:StHOSx-EventEGControlRoomMusic.ogg #'Cryptic Castle' 2:46 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda) Fichier:StHOSx-CrypticCastleMusic.ogg #'Event: Shut Your Mouth' 0:38 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda) Fichier:StHOSx-EventShutYourMouthMusic.ogg #'Boss: Egg Breaker' 1:02 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda) Fichier:StHOSx-BossEggBreakerMusic.ogg #'Event: Flying with Tornado' 0:25 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda Tambours: Toru Kawamura) Fichier:StHOSx-EventFlyingWithTornadoMusic.ogg #'Circus Park' 3:08 (Musique, Arrangement, et Programmation: Mariko Namba Guitares: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda Tambours: Toru Kawamura) Fichier:StHOSx-CircusParkMusic.ogg #'Prison Island' 2:35 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Piano: Yutaka Minobe Basse: Takeshi Taneda Tambours: Toru Kawamura) Fichier:StHOSx-PrisonIslandMusic.ogg #'Event: No Way Out' 0:59 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Yutaka Minobe) Fichier:StHOSx-EventNoWayOutMusic.ogg #'Death Ruins' 2:23 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda Tambours: Toru Kawamura) Fichier:StHOSx-DeathRuinsMusic.ogg #'Sky Troops' 3:52 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda Tambours: Toru Kawamura) Fichier:StHOSx-SkyTroopsMusic.ogg #'Event: Great Blackarms' 0:40 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Jun Senoue) Fichier:StHOSx-EventGreatBlackarmsMusic.ogg #'Central City' 2:05 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda) Fichier:StHOSx-CentralCityMusic.ogg #'Event: Preparation for Ritual' 1:09 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Jun Senoue) Fichier:StHOSx-EventPreparationForRitualMusic.ogg #'The ARK' 2:49 (Musique et Arrangement: Tomoya Ohtani et Jun Senoue Programmation: Tomoya Ohtani Guitares et Programmation additionnelle: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda) Fichier:StHOSx-TheARKMusic.ogg #'Event: Shadow Incoming' 0:27 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda) Fichier:StHOSx-EventShadowIncomingMusic.ogg #'Boss: Blue Falcon' 2:56 (Musique, Guitares et Programmation additionnelle: Jun Senoue Arrangement et Programmation: Lee Brotherton) Fichier:StHOSx-BossBlueFalconMusic.ogg #'Event: Eclipse Cannon' 0:39 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Yutaka Minobe) Fichier:StHOSx-EventEclipseCannonMusic.ogg #'Event: Brief Relief' 0:46 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Jun Senoue) Fichier:StHOSx-EventBriefReliefMusic.ogg #'Event: I Know Professor...' 0:26 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Jun Senoue) Fichier:StHOSx-EventIKnowProfessorMusic.ogg #'G.U.N. Fortress' 2:21 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda Tambours: Toru Kawamura) Fichier:StHOSx-GUNFortressMusic.ogg #'Event: Showdown' 0:35 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Yutaka Minobe) Fichier:StHOSx-EventShowdownMusic.ogg #'Boss: Black Doom' 2:10 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Yutaka Minobe) Fichier:StHOSx-BossBlackDoomMusic.ogg #'Ending: Evil Ending' 1:03 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Yutaka Minobe) Fichier:StHOSx-EndingEvilEndingMusic.ogg #'Jingle: Awake Hero' 0:15 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda) Fichier:StHOSx-JingleAwakeHeroMusic.ogg #'Jingle: Awake Dark' 0:39 (Music, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda) Fichier:StHOSx-JingleAwakeDarkMusic.ogg #'Jingle: Chaos Control' 0:26 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda) Fichier:StHOSx-JingleChaosControlMusic.ogg #'Jingle: Chaos Control Slow ver.' 0:32 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda) Fichier:StHOSx-JingleChaosControlSlowVersionMusic.ogg #'Jingle: Round Clear' 0:08 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda) Fichier:StHOSx-JingleRoundClearMusic.ogg #'System: Battle Menu' 1:10 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda) Fichier:StHOSx-SystemnBattleMenuMusic.ogg #'2P vs. Battle' 2:29 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda) Fichier:StHOSx-2PVsBattleMusic.ogg #'(Bonus Track) Digital Circuit: Remix ver.' 2:06 (Remixée par Masahiro Fukuhara) Fichier:StHOSx-BonusTrackDigitalCircuitRemixVerMusic.ogg #'(Bonus Track) Digital Circuit: Original ver.' 1:45 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda) Fichier:StHOSx-BonusTrackDigitalOriginalVerMusic.ogg #'(Bonus Track) Circus Park: Original ver.' 3:02 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Mariko Nanba) Fichier:StHOSx-BonusTrackCircusParkOriginalVerMusic.ogg Disque 2 #'System: Select' 1:15 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda Tambours: Toru Kawamura) Fichier:StHOSx-SystemSelectMusic.ogg #'System: Story' 1:03 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda Tambours: Toru Kawamura) Fichier:StHOSx-SystemStoryMusic.ogg #'Event: To the World of the Memory' 0:53 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Yutaka Minobe) Fichier:StHOSx-EventToTheWorldOfMemoryMusic.ogg #'Lost Impact' 2:22 (Musique et Programmation additionnelle: Jun Senoue Arrangement, Piano et Programmation: Yutaka Minobe) Fichier:StHOSx-LostImpactMusic.ogg #'The Doom' 2:04 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Yutaka Minobe) Fichier:StHOSx-TheDoomMusic.ogg #'Event: Foolish Humans' 0:37 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Jun Senoue) Fichier:StHOSx-EventFoolishHumansMusic.ogg #'Boss: Heavy Dog' 1:40 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda Tambours: Toru Kawamura) Fichier:StHOSx-BossHeavyDogMusic.ogg #'Event: All Torn Down' 1:13 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Jun Senoue) Fichier:StHOSx-EventAllTornDownMusic.ogg #'Air Fleet' 2:37 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda Tambours: Toru Kawamura) Fichier:StHOSx-AirFleetMusic.ogg #'Event: Team Chaotix' 0:34 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Jun Senoue) Fichier:StHOSx-EventTeamChaotixMusic.ogg #'Event: Electrified' 0:25 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Jun Senoue) Fichier:StHOSxEventElectrified-Music.ogg #'Mad Matrix' 2:13 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation additionnelle: Jun Senoue Programmation: Keiichi Sugiyama Basse: Takeshi Taneda) Fichier:StHOSx-MadMatrixMusic.ogg #'Event: Shadow Android' 0:43 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda Tambours: Toru Kawamura) Fichier:StHOSx-EventShadowAndroidMusic.ogg #'Iron Jungle' 2:10 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda) Fichier:StHOSx-IronJungleMusic.ogg #'Lava Shelter' 2:54 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda) Fichier:StHOSx-LavaShelterMusic.ogg #'Event: I Refuse' 0:44 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda) Fichier:StHOSx-EventIRefuseMusic.ogg #'Boss: Egg Dealer' 2:05 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda) Fichier:StHOSx-BossEggDealerMusic.ogg #'Ending: Android Ending' 0:51 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Yutaka Minobe) Fichier:StHOSx-EndingAndroidEndingMusic.ogg #'Event: Strategy' 1:28 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Tomoya Ohtani) Fichier:StHOSx-EventStrategyMusic.ogg #'Event: Recollection of the ARK' 0:31 (Musique, Arrangement et Piano: Kenichi Tokoi) Fichier:StHOSx-EventRecollectionOfTheARKMusic.ogg #'Event: Way to the ARK' 0:18 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Jun Senoue) Fichier:StHOSx-EventWayToTheARKMusic.ogg #'Space Gadget' 2:15 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda Tambours: Toru Kawamura) Fichier:StHOSx-SpaceGadgetMusic.ogg #'Cosmic Fall' 2:45 (Musique, Guitares et Programmation additionnelle: Jun Senoue Arrangement et Programmation: Keiichi Sugiyama Basse: Takeshi Taneda Tambours: Toru Kawamura) Fichier:StHOSx-CosmicFallMusic.ogg #'Event: Perplexity' 0:45 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Jun Senoue) Fichier:StHOSx-EventPerplexityMusic.ogg #'Event: Commander's Memories' 1:27 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Jun Senoue) Fichier:StHOSx-EventCommander'sMemoriesMusic.ogg #'Event: The Grudge' 0:35 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Jun Senoue) Fichier:StHOSx-EventTheGrudgeMusic.ogg #'Event: If What You Say is True...' 0:27 (Musique et Arrangement: Jun Senoue Piano: Yutaka Minobe) Fichier:StHOSx-EventIfWhatYouSayIsTrueMusic.ogg #'Ending: Sad Ending' 1:03 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Yutaka Minobe) Fichier:StHOSx-EndingSadEndingMusic.ogg #'Event: Feel the Black Power' 0:48 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Jun Senoue) Fichier:StHOSx-EventFeelTheBlackPowerMusic.ogg #'Black Comet' 3:12 (Musique, Guitares et Programmation additionnelle: Jun Senoue Arrangement et Programmation: Tomoya Ohtani Basse: Takeshi Taneda) Fichier:StHOSx-BlackCometMusic.ogg #'Event: Sea of Sorrow' 0:25 (Musique et Arrangement: Jen Senoue Piano: Yutaka Minobe) Fichier:StHOSx-EventSeaOfSorrowMusic.ogg #'Event: Forth into the Black' 0:38 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Jun Senoue) Fichier:StHOSx-EventForthIntoTheBlackMusic.ogg #'Final Haunt' 3:58 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda Programmation additionnelle: Tomoya Ohtani) Fichier:StHOSx-FinalHauntMusic.ogg #'Event: Break You Down' 0:46 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Yutaka Minobe) Fichier:StHOSx-EventBreakYouDownMusic.ogg #'Boss: Diablon' 1:52 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda) Fichier:StHOSx-BossDiablonMusic.ogg #'Ending: Hero Ending' 1:05 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Yutaka Minobe) Fichier:StHOSx-EndingHeroEndingMusic.ogg #'Event: Definition of Insanity' 0:18 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda) Fichier:StHOSx-EventDefinitionOfInsanityMusic.ogg #'Event: The World Came Crumbling Down' 0:23 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Yutaka Minobe) Fichier:StHOSx-EventTheWorldCameCrumblingDownMusic.ogg #'Event: My Perfect Plan' 1:04 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda) Fichier:StHOSx-EventMyPerfectPlanMusic.ogg #'Event: Professor's Fault' 0:28 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Jun Senoue) Fichier:StHOSx-EventProfessor'sFaultMusic.ogg #'Event: Between Dark and Dawn' 1:56 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Yutaka Minobe) Fichier:StHOSx-EventBetweenDarkAndDawnMusic.ogg #'The Last Way' 2:27 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Yutaka Minobe) Fichier:StHOSx-TheLastWayMusic.ogg #'Event: Hidden Memories' 0:36 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Yutaka Minobe) Fichier:StHOSx-EventHiddenMemoriesMusic.ogg #'Event: The Real Truth' 1:31 (Music, Arrangement et Programmation: Yutaka Minobe) Fichier:StHOSx-EventTheRealTruthMusic.ogg #'Event: Super Shadow' 0:25 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Basse: Takeshi Taneda Tambours: Toru Kawamura) Fichier:StHOSx-EventSuperShadowMusic.ogg #'I Am... All of Me / Final Doom ver.' 3:37 (Musique, Arrangement, Guitares et Programmation: Jun Senoue Mots et Voix: Johnny Gioeli Basse: Takeshi Taneda Tambours: Toru Kawamura Performance par Crush 40) Fichier:StHOSx-IAmAllOfMeFinalDoomVerMusic.ogg #'Event: The Messiah' 0:35 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Yutaka Minobe) Fichier:StHOSx-EventTheMessiahMusic.ogg #'Event: Finale' 1:00 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Yutaka Minobe) Fichier:StHOSx-EventFinaleMusic.ogg #'Event: I Am... The Story is Over' 0:47 (Musique, Arrangement et Programmation: Yutaka Minobe) Fichier:StHOSx-EventIAmTheStoryIsOverMusic.ogg Galerie StHOSx-CoverFront.png|Couverture - face StHOSx-CoverBack.png|Couverture - dos StHOSx-CaseFront.png StHOSx-CaseBack.png StHOSx-Disc1.png|Disque 1 StHOSx-Disc2.png|Disque 2 StHOSx-Poster1.jpg|Poster - face StHOSx-Poster2.jpg|Poster - dos StHOSx-Ticket.jpg|Ticket Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Albums musicaux Catégorie:Shadow the Hedgehog